A hidden kindness
by arcee93
Summary: Sherlock ha regresado, todo es diferente, incluso los casos. Ahora se enfrenta a uno donde un antiguo mal que creía muerto ha resucitado, le sigue desde la tumba, haciendole dudar de su definición del bien y del mal. Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año: Todo depende del título del foro I am SHER locked
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Extensión: **1501 palabras, sin tomar en cuenta las notas.

_**Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked**_

**Capítulo 1: Egoísmo**

¿El hacer el bien desinteresadamente de verdad en posible? ¿Es algo que hacemos sin egoísmo en nuestros corazones?

Hacer el bien también es una acción egoísta, porque, inconcientemente o no, anhelas ese bienestar y esa sensación de suave calidez que sientes cuando vez a una persona feliz por tu buena acción o porque has resuelto sus problemas. Todo es movido por el egoísmo, sean las buenas o las malas acciones.

Esas eran las conclusiones a las que había llegado Sherlock Holmes mientras paseaba por la fría Rusia la víspera de Navidad. Fumaba un cigarrillo cuyo vaho se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro y cuello, protegidos por aquella raída y vieja bufanda azul.

Salvar a John Watson, pensar en él por sobre la señora Hudson o Lestrade había sido egoísta, el fingir su muerte también lo fue. Sherlock los protegía, porque le importaban, después de todo, si tenía corazón, uno débil y oculto tras barreras poderosas, pero aún así era capaz de sentir, incluso, más profundamente que las personas normales.

¿Lo hacía desinteresadamente?

Sherlock arrojó la colilla del cigarrillo a la nieve, y encaminó sus pasos hacia el viejo hotel donde se hospedaba. Sus pies se enterraban en la gruesa alfombra blanquecina que cubría las calles, ya nadie transitaba, todos estaban reunidos, o bien en familia o con amigos, ¿Qué tenía él?

Una habitación fría, un baño igualmente helado, sábanas viejas, soledad. Todo por salvar su corazón. Por evitar el dolor, por ser bueno, por ser un héroe, como diría John. No se sentía uno, no era uno. No si les había salvado por interés propio. Necesitaba de su Blogger, del DI y de la figura maternal de su delicada casera, había sido egoísta después de todo.

Unos meses más, sólo un poco más de paciencia y acabaría con la red de Moriarty, debía guardar esos debilitantes sentimientos de culpa y soledad, debía de aguantar un poco más.

…

El reencuentro con John no fue como lo esperaba, dolió, aquel puñetazo llevaba la ira y el dolor de años de espera y desesperación, si él lo había pasado mal, entonces John lo había pasado peor. De nuevo era un bastardo egoísta sin corazón ante sus ojos.

—Lo hice por ti—explicó con voz nasal.

— ¡Pudiste haberme dado una maldita señal, algo, Sherlock! —gritó el molesto doctor.

—Era peligroso, muy peligroso, necesitaba que…

— ¡Necesitabas! ¡Todo se trata de ti! ¿Un caso en solitario? ¿Uno donde te estorbaría?

—Eres muy mal mentiroso, John, no habrías podido mantener el engaño—explicó Sherlock con sinceridad y voz neutra, la única con la que podía mantener el tipo.

—Tu… —John boqueó como pez fuera del agua unos segundos—. Te creí muerto todos estos malditos años.

—Ya no lo estoy. Regresé—señaló Sherlock con los brazos abiertos, dando énfasis a su presencia formal y elegante.

—No puedo, lo siento.

Y aquella fue una de las primeras noches en Londres pasadas en solitario, Greg y la señora Hudson habían sido menos duros con él, entendieron sus motivos, incluso le recibieron con abrazos, unos muy anhelados a pesar de su desagrado por el contacto físico. Pero John no regresó al piso.

Sherlock seguía deseando el perdón de John. Después de todo, su opinión le importaba, incluso si la desestimaba, incluso si se reía de sus entradas en el blog, de sus anécdotas acerca de los casos y la vida en Baker Street.

El perdón llegó con el tiempo, así como la presencia de John de regreso en el 221B, sin embargo la frialdad en el trato se mantenía, no más miradas demasiado comunicativas, no más roces discretos, todo había cambiado.

Ya no era el mejor de los hombres para John, y aquello que nunca le había importado a Sherlock, empezó a importarle.

…

Pasados unos meses llegó un caso especial, lleno de misterios, de callejones sin salida, detrás de aquellos asesinatos sin conexión aparente debía de estar una mente maestra, alguien sin moral, un desalmado, y aún así lo suficientemente lúcido como para escapar de Scotland Yard y Sherlock durante días.

—Un sacerdote, dos médicos, un psiquiatra y un banquero—repetía Sherlock para si, como si fuera un mantra.

—Ya lo sé—suspiró John rodeado de periódicos.

— No tiene mucho sentido—dijo Sherlock para si—. Si lo piensas bien, no tiene ningún sentido.

—Los psicópatas rara vez tienen un motivo lógico para hacer lo que hacen. Para ellos sus motivos son reales, para los demás no.

Sherlock sólo inspiró profundamente y continuó con sus pensamientos, motivo lógico, ciertamente podía hacer caso a John, o bien podía hacer como siempre, tomar la contraria y pensar que después de todo, si había lógica, una oculta pero entendible.

—Oh, vamos, no puede ser—musitó para si, la única de las opciones que se adaptaba a las victimas era la más ilógica y carente de sentido para él.

—Sherlock, llevas todo el día en el sofá—la voz de John le llegó desde la cocina, el piso estaba sumido en penumbras y, a juzgar por el sonido apagado de la voz del doctor, debía de ser muy tarde.

—Ve a dormir, John.

Semanas atrás Sherlock había notado aquel extraño patrón en John, no dormía bien, y le seguía casi a todas partes, como si se asegurara de no perderlo, de ser conciente de su presencia, sin importar las horas, si estaba en la sala, John bajaba con los más absurdos de los pretextos, que si tenía sed, que si quería té, a veces sólo paseaba un rato por el lugar y se iba, parecía un sonámbulo.

—No tengo sueño—repuso el doctor con un encogimiento de hombros— ¿Ya lo tienes no? Tienes "esa" mirada.

—No estoy seguro de mi teoría, se adapta a los hechos, si, pero…

—Cuéntame, quizás pueda ayudarte—ofreció John tomando asiento en su sillón con una taza de té en las manos.

—Un exorcismo—murmuró Sherlock con asco, como si la mera idea le produjera arcadas—. Piénsalo, alguien importante para nuestro psicópata presenta claros signos de posesión satánica, le lleva a un sacerdote, este le remite a los médicos, estos al psiquiatra y entre tanto ajetreo pierde todo el dinero, debiendo solicitar un préstamo al banco.

—Tiene sentido, y sea cual fuere la condición de esa persona, era mortal, sin dinero no pudo pagar el tratamiento y murió.

—No tiene sentido—murmuró para si Sherlock con la barbilla apoyada en la punta de sus dedos—. John, creo que es hora de hacer un estudio de campo—se levantó del sofá y tomó su gabardina.

— ¿A esta hora? —inquirió John con incredulidad, sin embargo ya se estaba levantando del sillón, listo para la acción.

—Son casi las tres de la mañana, es la hora del demonio—rió Sherlock dirigiéndose a su cuarto—. Conozco a un viejo sacerdote, probé que él no había violado a unos niños hace unos años y me debe el favor.

— ¿Hay alguien en Londres que no te deba favores?

—Si—contestó Sherlock mientras ponía patas arriba su habitación.

…

Una hora más tarde se encontraban frente a una iglesia de aspecto desvencijado, Sherlock golpeó la puerta con fuerza valiéndose de una vieja y herrumbrosa aldaba.

Una luz tintineó desde la nave de la iglesia, segundo después escucharon como la cerradura era girada. La puerta fue abierta con lentitud y un rostro anciano y demacrado se asomó por la rendija.

—Aaahh, Sherlock, pero ¿Qué horas son estas para venir a visitar la casa del Señor?

—Espero que no se moleste—contestó Sherlock con sorna—. Quiero información.

— ¿Qué tipo de información, hijo?

—Exorcismos, posesión satánica, todo lo que sepas sobre ese tema—exigió Sherlock, luego, tras la mirada significativa de John agregó—. Por favor.

—Un segundo, hijo—el anciano sacerdote había palidecido, sin embargo conocía lo suficiente a Sherlock como para no hacer preguntas, se dio media vuelta y desapareció dentro de la iglesia.

—Vas a matar a alguien un día de estos—murmuró John dando brinquitos para mantener el calor, el invierno se había extendido unas semanas y hacía un frío realmente crudo.

—Hijo, en este libro encontrarás todo lo que buscas—la mano casi en los huesos y manchada del sacerdote extendió un libro negro a Sherlock—. Ten cuidado, hay fuerzas con las que los mortales no debemos jugar.

Se alejaron de la iglesia con paso veloz, John no se consideraba creyente, pero aquella última advertencia del anciano sacerdote le había puesto los cabellos de la nuca de punta.

—Sherlock, ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese libro? —preguntó, ya cuando se encontraban en el cálido interior de un taxi.

—Buscar respuestas, John, nuestro asesino permanecerá oculto, hasta el momento en que cometa un error, investigaré por mi cuenta.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver un exorcismo o demonios con el caso? —susurró John.

— Son una materia que escapa a mi entendimiento, y **necesito **ese conocimiento.

Sin saber muy bien porque lo hizo, John extendió su mano y la posó sobre la de Sherlock, apretándola con firmeza.

—Lo investigaremos, juntos—sentenció con firmeza.

N/A: Primer capítulo de tres que tengo pensados, los subiré en el transcurso de la semana :)

¿Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Extensión: ** 1965 palabras, sin tomar en cuenta las notas.

_**Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked**_

**Capítulo 2: Experimento**

Acuciante soledad, la que había tenido que vivir John desde la muerte de Sherlock, a su lado, él había llenado sus días de luz, de esperanza. Ahora, sus días eran noches y las noches tinieblas interminables y oscuras, llenas de pesadillas y frialdad. Había perdido el corazón, se le había partido en dos ese día tan oscuro.

Se encontraba tan solo, sin apoyo, sólo compasión por creerle la victima de un engaño, por verlo aún fiel a aquel recuerdo.

Aquellos días habían acabado, pero aún así John sentía la imperiosa necesidad de corroborar la presencia de Sherlock en el piso, perderle de vista durante unas horas le llenaba de ansiedad, le estresaba y debía contener las ganas de regañarlo cuando el detective finalmente se dignaba a aparecer.

Justo como en aquel momento, Sherlock había salido del piso aprovechando que John estaba profundamente dormido. Para cuando el doctor había despertado se había visto solo en el silencio de la noche, tomó tres tazas de té, aderezadas con brandy para calmar sus nervios absurdos y, tras dos horas de espera, Sherlock había aparecido, cargando bolsas llenas de las compras de la semana.

—Vaya milagro—espetó John tratando de no sonar muy rudo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y fue a dejar las bolsas en la cocina, jamás le diría a John que lo había echo para facilitar su descanso. Mientras guardaba algunos enlatados en la alacena, notó la botella semivacía de brandy y sin hacer ruido la arrojó a la basura.

…

—Recuérdame por que estamos haciendo esto—jadeó John ante el pentagrama invertido y las velas negras que decoraban el suelo del piso, a cada segundo aquello se le hacía una muy mala idea.

—Quiero ver si lo que tanto advierte el libro sobre los rituales satánicos es verdad.

—Sherlock, se que somos racionalistas, pero, hay fuerzas con las que no conviene jugar.

—Tonterías, ¿Me dejarás solo?

—Nunca—juró John.

Y todo se dio como Sherlock vaticinó, nada ocurrió, ninguna vela se apagó de forma misteriosa y no hubo temblores ni voces tétricas, nada, todo fue absurdamente aburrido.

—Psicópata con delirios de posesión—sentenció el detective mientras apagaba las velas, luego se dirigió al interruptor y encendió las luces.

—Hace frío—acotó John frotando sus brazos, de su boca salía algo de vaho.

—Seguro se dañó la calefacción—aventuró Sherlock entre temblores, la temperatura se reducía a cada segundo.

—Iré a ver como está la señora Hudson, con estas temperaturas a su edad…

La voz de John se entrecortó, su piel palideció y un sudor frío la recubrió con rapidez. Se dobló sobre si mismo y empezó a boquear en busca de aire.

— ¿John? —Sherlock se acercó con rapidez a su lado, aquello no estaba bien, la situación había cambiado drásticamente en sólo segundos—. John, ¿Qué ocurre?

Una fuerte arcada recorrió el cuerpo del doctor en cuanto este intentó contestar para tranquilizar a Sherlock, así que negando con la cabeza, se dirigió al sofá y tomó asiento, con la cabeza entre las rodillas.

— ¿John? —esta vez, una oleada de frío recorrió el cuerpo del detective, provocando que se encorvara y cayera de rodillas junto a John.

"**¿Qué está pasando?"**, en su mente no podía encontrar razón alguna que explicase aquella situación, ninguna droga, nada, debía de ser algo que escapase a sus conocimientos.

—Vaya, esto es diferente—habló John, pero aquella no era su voz, un tono diferente se deslumbraba detrás de su voz.

"**No es posible"**, aun tembloroso Sherlock se puso en pie.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que el que juega con fuego se quema? —Sherlock conocía aquel tono de voz, sin embargo, su mente científica se negaba a creerlo.

—John, deja de hacer eso —exigió con firmeza, tomando al doctor por los hombros y buscando su mirada.

— No soy John querido— aquello heló la sangre de Sherlock en sus venas—. No sabía que el cuerpo del doctor fuera tan fuerte.

—John, basta, detén esto.

—Johny esta muy lejos, Sherlock—los ojos de John se clavaron, penetrantes, en los del detective, buscando amedrentarlo.

—John, basta—gruñó Sherlock sacudiendo al doctor.

—No esta aquí y no lo estará más.

John empujó a Sherlock con fuerza, haciéndole caer sentado en el suelo. Antes de que este pudiera siquiera levantarse ya John había abandonado el piso.

—Esto es imposible—dijo para si Sherlock, su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar, empezaba a sudar—. Tiene que haber alguna explicación médica, esto…

Sherlock empezó a dar vueltas por el piso, acaso ¿No habría salida a la situación actual? Debía de haber una solución, alguien debía saber algo, alguien.

—El asesino—murmuró Sherlock para si.

Convertido en un vendaval el detective tomó su gabardina y bufanda, dispuesto a ubicar al escurridizo asesino que había provocado todo.

Un hombre sombrío le cerró el paso justo en la entrada, Sherlock estuvo a punto de derribarlo en su prisa por tomar un taxi, sin embargo, el duro y frío cañón de una pistola contra su abdomen fue motivo suficiente para obligarlo a regresar sobre sus pasos.

— De un disparo en el abdomen, así les mataste—sentenció el detective seguro de si, calmado, una vez se vio en el piso—. Dejaste que el ácido de sus estómagos quemara sus órganos internos.

— Y uno en la cabeza, cuando ya estaban próximos a morir—confirmó el hombre. A la luz de la sala de estar, Sherlock le detalló, llevaba una barba de tres días oscureciéndole el rostro, pantalones raídos y un abrigo grueso de algodón cubría su camisa vieja.

— ¿Quién?

—Mi hijo—confesó el hombre empujando a Sherlock contra el sofá, obligándolo a sentarse—. Le llevé al sacerdote de mi pueblo, él me remitió a los médicos, me dijo que eran los canales regulares, ¡Oh dios!—gimió el hombre desesperado, sin dejar de apuntar a Sherlock con la pistola.

El detective guardó silencio, todo en aquel sujeto gritaba desesperación y un deseo acuciante por ser escuchado, y le daría el gusto, ya que quizás, su relato le ayudaría a comprender lo que le ocurría a John.

—Los médicos le remitieron a un psiquiatra—continuó el hombre, con los ojos desenfocados—. Llegaron largas recetas con medicamentos costosos, me aconsejaron especialistas, señor Holmes, soy un hombre humilde, y todos mis ahorros se fueron en tratar de curar a mi hijo. ¡Sólo tenía seis años!

—Ningún diagnostico se ajustaba a su condición—le animó Sherlock a continuar, evaluando al hombre con su usual mirada de interés científico.

—Ninguno, así que pobre y desahuciado regresé donde el sacerdote, ¿Y sabe lo que me dijo?

—Requería permiso del Vaticano para realizar un exorcismo.

—Y mientras esperaba por el, mi hijo empeoraba, las posesiones duraban más, los episodios eran más violentos.

— ¿Son temporales? —a pesar de no creer ni media palabra sobre el diagnóstico de una posesión, Sherlock estaba genuinamente interesado en el tema, después de todo, alguien importante para él parecía estar pasando por la misma situación.

—Algunas, pero a medida que se acerca el final, a medida que la mente y el espíritu del poseído se hacen más débiles, la posesión se hace casi total—el hombre bajó el cañón de la pistola, sin embargo Sherlock no le desarmó—. Mi hijo empeoró y el demonio que le poseía le hizo suicidarse.

—Es poco creíble que un demonio…

—Eso dijo el sacerdote, que el demonio no mataría a su portador.

—Iba a decir que es imposible que un demonio exista—corrigió Sherlock con prepotencia—. Debe de haber…

El hombre interrumpió a Sherlock con un grito iracundo, volvió a apuntarle con la pistola y le empujó contra el sofá con su cuerpo.

—Existen señor Holmes, existen y creo que se ha dado cuenta de ello, ¿Dónde esta el doctor Watson?

—Fue a comprar algunos víveres—mintió el detective con presteza.

—Lo dudo—rió el hombre señalando la cocina—. Hay bolsas vacías en la mesa, y restos de velas negras en el alfeizar de la ventana y en el suelo—Sherlock alzó una ceja ante la capacidad de observación de su atacante— ¿Tanto le interesó mi caso que decidió estudiar el mundo de los demonios señor, Holmes?

Sherlock no contestó y el hombre simplemente se alzó para dejarle espacio.

—Si realizó algún ritual y liberó algo que no debía de ser liberado es obvio que la víctima iba a ser el doctor—guardó la pistola en el cinto del pantalón— ¿Sabe? En este mundo tan actualizado, el creer en algo tan arcaico como ángeles, demonios, dioses esta infravalorado, y por ende, las fuerzas que se benefician de ello se vuelven poderosas.

—Dijo que era obvio que la víctima iba a ser John, suponiendo un caso hipotético de posesión—empezó Sherlock llevando las manos bajo su barbilla— ¿Por qué John?

—Es un ser herido—contestó el hombre tomando asiento en una silla—. Débil.

—John no es débil—escupió Sherlock con ira.

—Ahora lo es—dijo el hombre con seguridad.

— Will Rumsfeld —recitó Sherlock el nombre del sujeto— ¿Por qué debería confiar en su palabra? Es un asesino en serie, Scotland Yard le ha identificado como un psicópata.

— Puede ver que todo lo que hice, lo hice por amor.

—La venganza no es amor.

— ¿No? —los ojos negros del hombre taladraron a Sherlock como si conociera todos sus secretos.

— Pudo escapar de mi y de Scotland Yard, ¿Por qué buscarme? —continuó Sherlock sin dejarse amilanar por la mirada de Will.

—Porque tengo conciencia, y pagaré por mis delitos, sólo necesitaba tiempo para despedirme de mi libertad.

Sherlock torció el gesto y se levantó, extendió una mano hacia Will y este le dio la pistola sin siquiera inmutarse.

—Antes de que llame a Scotland Yard—empezó el hombre—. Déjeme ayudarle con el doctor Watson.

— ¿Cómo puede alguien como usted ayudarlo? —espetó Sherlock con asco, abalanzándose sobre el hombre y golpeando el respaldo de la silla con la mano abierta.

—Ya tengo experiencia en el tema de las posesiones.

—Él no esta poseído.

— ¿No? ¿Acaso se arriesgará a pasar por lo mismo que yo pasé?

—Me he arriesgado a muchas cosas—aseguró Sherlock tomando su celular.

—Y lo has arrastrado a él contigo. El que este poseído es su culpa.

—Y la suya, su caso me impulso a experimentar con temas que escapan a mi conocimiento.

—Entonces admite que esta poseído.

—Nunca he dicho tal cosa.

— ¿Se arriesgará señor Holmes?

…

Algunas horas después Sherlock se encontraba en un taxi, a su lado, Will no paraba de frotarse las manos, lleno de ansiedad. Se dirigían a la antigua iglesia donde Sherlock tenía aquel párroco conocido que le debía favores, era una iglesia católica, existían pocas en el Reino Unido, y el hecho de que Will recurriera a una para tratar el supuesto caso de posesión satánica le intrigaba, después de todo El Vaticano, poseía reglas estrictas que regulaban los exorcismos, entonces ¿Por qué acudir a la iglesia católica? ¿Por qué no a la anglicana?

Will volvió a frotarse las manos, sus ojos no paraban de ver en todas direcciones, su actitud detuvo todo pensamiento de Sherlock, quien se concentró en analizar a su acompañante.

"**Culpa"**, dictaminó mentalmente, ¿Acaso él terminaría así? Si de verdad existía la posibilidad de una posesión, ¿Él tenía la culpa absoluta?

—Tonterías—murmuró por lo bajo.

—El doctor, ¿Dijo algo cuando fue poseído? ¿Algo que le perturbara? —inquirió el hombre, todo rastro de ansiedad había desaparecido de su expresión corporal.

—Nada que no sea nuevo—respondió Sherlock con dureza.

—Ese es trabajo del demonio, buscan debilitarte, encuentran tu punto débil y lo utilizan en tu contra.

"**Sentimientos, mis sentimientos por John"**, Sherlock enjugó el sudor que se acumulaba sobre su labio superior, ¿Acaso sería verdad? Todo en su mente se negaba a creerlo, pero había algo, más profundo, que le decía que estaba equivocado.

N/A: Nuevo capítulo ^^, Feliz año nuevo que todos sus deseos se hagan realidad :).

¿Ya vieron el primer capítulo de la tercera temporada? ^^ aún estoy en shock así que iré a meterme bajo mis mantas ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Sherlock no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creador, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y de la BBC.

**Advertencias:** Slash.

**Extensión: ** 2550 palabras, sin tomar en cuenta las notas.

_**Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked**_

**Capítulo 3: Exorcismo**

La iglesia estaba vacía, había anochecido y el frío empezaba a notarse, traspasando el grueso abrigo de Sherlock.

—Hijo mío—le recibió el sacerdote al abrir la gruesa y pesada puerta, mas al ver la mirada confundida y perdida de Sherlock lo comprendió— ¿Qué has echo? ¿No te dije que con esto no se juega? ¡Oh! Esto es mi culpa por haberte dado este libro—gimió al recibir el libro negro de manos de Sherlock.

—No es culpa de nadie más que de mi mismo—bufó Sherlock—. Algo cambió en John durante los años que me creyó muerto, debe ser eso, no hay otra explicación.

— ¿Entonces para que venir a la iglesia? —cuestionó el sacerdote invitando a Sherlock y su acompañante a sentarse en uno de los bancos.

—Porque usted tiene experiencia en estos casos, sabe que hacer—Sherlock rehusó la invitación y empezó a pasear con indolencia por el templo—. Necesito saber como recuperar a John.

—Debes ubicarlo hijo, luego debes llevarlo a un hospital a que le evalúen, si dices que puede estar afectado por tu ausencia…

—NO—gritó Will, una oportuna intervención de Sherlock evitó que se arrojara contra el sacerdote—. Eso es lo que siempre dicen, por tanta demora mi hijo… tanta burocracia…mi hijo.

El sacerdote apretó el brazo de Sherlock para que soltara a Will. Lo soltó y el hombre cayó al suelo convertido en un manojo de lágrimas y sollozos.

— ¿Tu hijo fue poseído?

—Y nadie hizo nada. Me enviaron con los médicos, con especialistas, y cuando todos quedaron desconcertados y se llevaron mis ahorros, fue cuando el sacerdote al que acudí se le ocurrió presentar mi caso al Vaticano.

—Lo siento mucho hijo mío, pero es el precio de vivir en la actualidad, muchas posesiones pueden ser explicadas por condiciones médicas, por eso un sacerdote debe estar seguro antes de informar de una posesión, existen pocos exorcistas en el mundo, y moverlos supone un gasto de recursos, es imprescindible comprobar y estudiar cada caso.

—Burocracia, maldita burocracia.

Sherlock continuó sus paseos por entre los bancos, ¿Y si aquello era real? No perdía nada llevando a John ante un exorcista, si su amigo lo ameritaba, lo haría sin dudar.

— ¿Hay algún exorcista en Londres?

—Estas hablando con uno—afirmó el sacerdote—. Realizar un exorcismo es cuestión de fe.

—Encontraré a John—prometió Sherlock subiéndose el cuello del abrigo—. Lo traeré y veremos que tan real es todo esto.

Will se removió en el suelo y alzó la mirada.

— ¿No vas a entregarme a Scotland Yard?

—No, aún no.

Y dando un portazo Sherlock desapareció en la fría y neblinosa noche, debía encontrar a John pronto, era un peligro para si mismo –poco le importaba si era un peligro para los demás-.

Las palabras de John le dieron una pista de quien podía estarlo poseyendo, o por quien se creía poseído el doctor. Ahí estaba el primer error, Moriarty en todo caso debía de ser un espíritu, no un demonio; eso si la información del libro dado por el sacerdote estaba en lo correcto.

"**¡Como odio trabajar sobre supuestos irreales con bases en creencias religiosas!"**

Sin embargo podía basarse en ese simple hecho para ubicar a John, ¿Dónde podía ir si estaba -o creía estar- poseído por Moriarty? Donde hubiera una gran concentración de criminales de la peor calaña, seguramente trataría de rehacer su maligna red desde cero.

Sherlock encaminó sus pasos hacia los barrios bajos, donde era tan bienvenido como una gripe, excepto en las calles en las que había uno que otro criminal que le debía algún favor, y sin embargo, estos no se atrevían a ayudarlo del todo. Era un mal lugar para caminar de noche, y Sherlock apuró el paso, esquivando el peligro gracias a callejones y uno que otro truco.

—Les digo, les haré millonarios.

"**Esa voz"**, Sherlock prácticamente corrió hasta un callejón particularmente oscuro, algunos de los faroles habían sido destruidos y todo se encontraba sumido en las sombras.

— ¡Oye tu! Si, el detective—gritó una ruda voz—. No eres bienvenido.

Sherlock poco caso hizo a aquella advertencia y se abrió paso a empujones entre el grupo de maleantes reunidos en el callejón. En medio de la rueda, John se encontraba arrodillado y herido, una extraña sonrisa cruzaba su rostro y no paraba de repetir que les haría ricos y que el que se atreviera a ponerle un solo dedo encima de nuevo lo pagaría caro.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer tu por nosotros?

—Si, sólo eres la mascota de ese asqueroso detective.

—A lo mejor si nos hace ricos muchachos, podemos secuestrarle y cobrar un jugoso rescate.

Sherlock rechinó los dientes, habían lastimado a John, planeaban hacer mil cosas con él, no, aquello no se quedaría así. Olvidando que trataba de mezclarse con aquel sucio entorno, giró sobre si mismo y golpeó al maleante que había sugerido secuestrar a John, luego, sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, arremetió contra todos los del grupo, nadie se metía con John, nadie iba a tocarle un solo cabello.

Nadie iba a lastimar a las personas que quería.

— ¿Arruinando mis planes desde el principio? Mal muy mal.

—John—jadeó Sherlock tras dejar en el suelo al último maleante—. Detén esta locura—exigió y tras un titubeo agregó—. Por favor.

—No, no Sherlock, nooo, tengo una nueva oportunidad y un nuevo cuerpo.

Odiándose profundamente por lo que iba a hacer, Sherlock lanzó un puñetazo al rostro de John, noqueándolo en el acto. Luego, cargó el pequeño cuerpo del doctor sobre su hombro y abandonó el callejón a toda prisa.

—John, no se que hacer, no se, pero no dejaré esto así—prometió el menor tras salir de aquel barrio, luego, alzó una mano y paró un taxi, ladró la dirección al chofer y este le miró sorprendido.

—Debe llevar a su amigo a un hospital, no a la iglesia—aconsejó.

—No le pago para que me de consejos, apresúrese.

Llegaron a la iglesia en unos minutos, John ya empezaba a despertar, por lo que Sherlock se dio prisa en llevarlo dentro del templo y ya allí, el sacerdote le ayudó a atarlo a una silla de respaldo alto y reposabrazos.

—Espero que funcione—gimió, doblándose sobre si mismo debido al esfuerzo.

— ¿Ya crees? —cuestionó Will con el rostro manchado, Sherlock dedujo que había estado llorando, seguramente confesando sus crímenes al sacerdote.

—Creo en lo que sea necesario para ayudar a John—cedió Sherlock.

—Si van a estar presentes…—empezó el sacerdote, sin embargo la mirada furibunda de Sherlock y la mirada decidida de Will le convencieron—. Deben permanecer fuertes, no hagan caso de las cosas que diga, sólo buscará debilitarlos.

Sherlock asintió y trató de acercarse para tomar la mano de John, tenía el extraño deseo de hacerle saber que estaba con él.

—No, no lo hagas—ordenó el sacerdote empujándolo lejos de John, acto seguido roció agua bendita sobre Sherlock y Will—. Esto será duro.

—Es un espíritu—aseguró Sherlock a la desesperada—. Moriarty.

—Ese hombre era un demonio en vida, no es de extrañar que trate de ser un demonio después de muerto, esto hace todo más simple—murmuró el sacerdote depositando parte de su estola morada sobre el hombro de John—. Pero no hay que confiarse.

El sacerdote tomó aire y abrió un pequeño libro rojo, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a recitar oraciones. Will bajó la cabeza y empezó a repetirlas. Sherlock miró a su alrededor, sin saber que hacer, para él, esas oraciones estaban vacías, ¿Cómo podía haber tanta gente sometida en el mundo, tanto crimen si había un Dios supuestamente benevolente en lo alto que lo vigilaba todo?

—Sherlock no dudes—gruñó el sacerdote, justo en ese momento John abrió los ojos y sonrió malévolamente, haciendo temblar las rodillas de Sherlock, jamás había visto esa sonrisa en John, jamás, ni siquiera cuando le amenazaba con una venganza por haber echo alguna tontería.

—Johny Boy no lucha, ¿Sabes por qué Sherlock?

La curiosidad nata de Sherlock se antepuso a las advertencias del sacerdote.

—No puede luchar, su alma quedó tan debilitada por tu culpa que apenas y puede mantener su presencia.

—No lo escuches, no lo hagas—ordenó el sacerdote, luego empezó a gritar las oraciones, tratando de ahogar las venenosas palabras de aquel demonio.

—Teme que le abandones de nuevo, ¿No es enternecedor?

— ¡Sal de ese cuerpo, Moriarty!

—Oh, no soy Moriarty, soy sólo un enviado de él, sus ideas son deliciosas—siseó el demonio, los ojos de John se voltearon, quedando sólo un blanco aterrador—. Te envía saludos desde el infierno, espera que te reúnas pronto con él.

—NO—gruñó la voz de John, sus ojos regresaron a su posición—. Sherlock no es un demonio.

—No es un ángel—respondió el demonio usando a John de nuevo.

Aquel espantoso intercambio horrorizó a los espectadores, John hablaba, el demonio hablaba, una sola persona con dos voces.

—Es un demonio, esta dispuesto a todo.

—Esta del lado de los ángeles, eso lo vuelve un ángel, un héroe para mí.

El sacerdote continuó con sus oraciones, el sudor empezaba a correr por su rostro y el agotamiento empezaba ha notarse en sus facciones, las horas pasaban y para Sherlock aquellas horribles escenas eran casi insoportables, poco a poco derribaban sus barreras edificadas con creencias científicas. El exorcista cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin dejar de rezar, John empezaba a lastimarse las muñecas con las correas que le ataban a la silla y aquello fue todo lo que pudo soportar Sherlock.

Corrió y se dejó deslizar de rodillas hasta llegar donde John, tomó sus manos y se enfocó en sus ojos, apenas y podía verlos a través de la neblina de sus propias lágrimas producto de la desesperación, pero procuró verse firme y seguro.

—John, se que estas ahí, nos lo has demostrado, por favor John, por favor, ayúdanos.

Un fuerte grito surgió de la garganta de John, el exorcista se levantó, colocó la estola morada de nuevo sobre los hombros de John y recitó con más fuerza una última oración.

Las velas se apagaron y la estancia quedó sumida en las sombras, Sherlock sintió como un frío atroz invadía su cuerpo y su mente, sin embargo aquello no le importó, John era lo más importante, sus manos estaban cubiertas por un sudor frío y pegajoso, podía estar en peligro físico.

El frío despareció del cuerpo de Sherlock y este respiró aliviado. Las velas volvieron a encenderse, revelando a John y al sacerdote, ambos agitados, confundidos, pero sanos y salvos.

— ¿Will?

Sherlock maldijo en voz alta y dejó a un John muy débil y confundido al cuidado del sacerdote.

—Volveré pronto—prometió, besando la húmeda frente de John.

¿Cómo podía haber confiado en la palabra de un perseguido por la ley? Sherlock corrió, deduciendo el camino más seguro para la huída de aquel hombre.

Finalmente logró encontrarlo, en medio del cementerio ubicado tras la iglesia, sus hombros temblaban y se encontraba casi encogido sobre si mismo.

—Will, eso fue…

—Si este exorcismo se lo hubieran realizado a mi hijo… Él estaría bien—gemía contra una tumba.

—No puedo negarlo ni afirmarlo—contestó Sherlock con firmeza, llevando sus manos hacia atrás, marcando en su celular el número de Lestrade y un mensaje de texto para el DI.

—Un nuevo cuerpo—aquella voz dejó helado a Sherlock—. Ese sacerdote aconsejó que debían de ser fuertes, tener fe, confieso que traté de poseer tu cuerpo, Sherlock, pero John tenía razón, eres un ángel, rebozas bondad y amor.

—Soy un sociópata altamente funcional—refutó Sherlock.

—No del todo—rió el demonio.

—Fuera—gimió Will tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

—Nooo, tu eres un asesino, tu corazón es débil y tu alma es una pena, tanto dolor, me siento como en casa—rió macabramente.

— ¡Fuera! —Will arrancó a correr, chocando contra Sherlock, este, cayó hacia atrás, notando enseguida la falta de peso en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón ¡La pistola!

—Will, no lo hagas—jadeó Sherlock, notando como el cañón apuntaba directamente a su sien, no temía por su vida, pero no quería dejar a John solo de nuevo.

—Lo haremos, ¿Verdad? Ya mataste a cuatro personas, una más no hará peor al infierno.

—No.

— ¡Hazlo!

— ¡No!

—Lo harás porque eres débil.

El sonido de un disparo rompió la quietud de la noche, algunos búhos volaron fuera del campanario de la iglesia y un cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¡Un asesinato en tierra santa!

—Hubiera habido alguno de todos modos—contestó John guardando su pistola el la parte trasera de la cintura del pantalón— ¿Sherlock? —John corrió hasta el detective, quien boqueaba en busca de aire, sus manos temblaban y estaba pálido y demacrado.

—Esta, esta muerto.

—Iba a matarte—afirmó John apoyando el torso de Sherlock contra su pecho—. No iba a apostar tu vida en una pelea entre un demonio y un asesino desesperado. Tengo experiencia de primera mano, no iba a ganar.

—Pudo…

—No, Sherlock, tu vida es muy valiosa, dios santo, estas en shock—John rodeó el cuerpo de Sherlock con sus brazos, tratando de mantenerlo caliente.

¡Claro que estaba en shock! John había matado al hombre que le había ayudado a salvarlo, el mensaje que estaba a punto de mandarle a Lestrade aseguraba que se había retirado del caso, iba a pedirle a Mycroft un avión privado para que llevara a Will lejos del país.

—John—jadeó, tras pasar unos segundos luchando por asimilar los hechos.

—Todo pasó—le aseguró John—. Oh, ahí viene Lestrade y los paramédicos con la famosa manta.

—Creo que me persiguen.

—Lo hacen—le aseguró John estrechándolo entre sus brazos—. No fue tu culpa, ¿Lo sabes, no?

—Le debía tu vida.

—Y el iba a quitarme la mía, creo que no es muy justo si lo ves de esa manera.

Sherlock asintió, los temblores y el frío de su cuerpo empezaban a remitir, sin embargo, John dejó que le colocaran la manta sobre los hombros, así ambos compartirían calor y Sherlock se recuperaría.

—John—llamó Sherlock una vez sintió su voz más estable.

— ¿Si?

—No publiques esto en tu blog.

—No, creo que mejor pactamos no contar nada de esto a nadie.

—Bien, idearé una versión para Lestrade. Ni notará la diferencia.

John trató de no reír y ayudó a Sherlock a ponerse en pie, colocó la manta sobre sus hombros y esperó pacientemente a que el detective terminara de explicar los pormenores del caso a Lestrade.

—A casa—suspiró John agotado en el asiento trasero del taxi.

Sherlock dejó deslizar su cuerpo por el respaldo del asiento hasta acomodar su cabeza en el regazo de John, cerró los ojos, aliviado.

—No vayas a dormirte—bromeó el doctor acariciando los rizos negros, curiosamente no se sentía a la defensiva con aquella acción, después de todo iba a terminar aceptando sus sentimientos tarde o temprano. Sherlock le había ganado en ese aspecto, pero no le ganaría en los demás, de eso estaba seguro.

— ¿Tan pronto estás considerando que practiquemos el coito? —preguntó Sherlock adormilado, provocando las risas del chofer.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor duérmete.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, finalmente, tras todos esos años de "amistad" John reconocía lo obvio.

Fin

N/A: y así acaba otro fic ^^ ¿Cómo se preparan para la gran boda de mañana? Jajajaja yo ya busqué el vestido (manta para el shock) y el regalo (helado, un litro de helado)

¿Reviews?


End file.
